


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-10

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 小别胜新婚





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-10

光一在狭小的帐篷内紧紧地抱着剛。  
刚刚经历过剧烈的性爱和射精的他，大口喘着气，却因为周围不停有人走过，又难耐地压制着。  
他呼出的气体轻轻打在剛的额头上，剛被一股一股气流搔得痒痒的，发出了小声的轻笑。  
“笑什么？”光一用气音问着怀里的人。  
剛一直习惯躺在他的右臂上，现在也是如此，这仿佛成为了两个人的固定姿势，他甚至无法想象左臂躺着人是什么感觉。  
“笑你。”剛亮晶晶的眼睛看着光一被汗水浸湿的前额，轻轻拨开他的刘海，用手擦着汗珠，“每次和我做，你都像一个犯罪分子。”  
光一想了想前几次和剛的性爱，确实如此：第一次是偷窥诱奸、酒店里捂住剛嘴巴的小剧场、玄关那次几乎是强上、这次更过分了，尾随。  
想到这里，他也笑出声：“还真是……”  
“总觉得不这么做就没法拥有这么好的你。”这句话被光一吞到了肚子里。  
“开玩笑的，我很享受。”剛看气氛有些凝重，给光一舒着心。  
“这里，”剛指着自己的额头，“这里还没被亲，以前你都很喜欢给我额吻的。”虽然声音很小，但传达出来的撒娇可一点都没有因此打折扣。  
光一低头看着他的眼睛，仿佛有千言万语想要说出口，却最后只留下一记额吻印在了剛光滑的额头上。  
小惠和杰西是在大部分人都已经回来之后，才拖着磨磨蹭蹭的脚步回到营地。  
他看大家都钻进帐篷了，小声嘀咕着：“我去爸爸的帐篷找他玩。”  
杰西看了一眼剛的帐篷，漆黑一片，想来正在深眠，实在不忍打扰前辈的好梦，就拽住了小惠：“你爸爸好久没睡好觉了，今天先别找他玩了吧？”  
小惠倒也听话，点了点头，就自己准备洗漱睡觉了。  
光一和剛两个人在帐篷里听到这段对话，心都要跳出来了。而后又是对视一笑，窃喜着逃过一劫。  
“想我了？”剛找了个话题。他不想问那些“怎么背着男朋友出来偷情”这种破坏气氛的问题，只想享受当下。两个人上一次不欢而散，这次就快快乐乐地告别吧。  
“怎么可能，恰好硬了而已，你又这么骚。”光一嘴硬着，边说边用左手揉着剛的臀肉。他觉得在这种情况下承认对一个有夫之夫的留恋很没面子。  
剛心里了然，果然自己只是一个被他拿来排解性欲的工具罢了，那个叫健太的男孩子，才是他真正喜欢的人吧。  
剛抬起头，用双唇堵住了光一的嘴巴，这小孩本来就不怎么会聊天，还是别让他继续说下去了，大家在这种山野丛林中，不如别想以后，只关心风月。  
光一还是那种稍微被剛一勾引就马上硬起来的体质，他热烈回吻着，和剛的舌尖彼此追逐。直到两个人都气喘吁吁地分开，嘴角有银丝相连。  
剛伸手摸着光一又挺起来了的肉棒，娇声说着：“这两天你心里只许有我一个人。”  
未等光一回答，他弯着身子凑近了光一的阴茎，轻轻拿起沉甸甸的已经涨起来的肿大，吃力地把龟头塞进了嘴巴里。上面满是自己刚才的淫液。  
剛先是舔干净了肉棒从蜜穴里带出来的汁液，然后把光一的粗长抵在自己的脸上，柱体搭着自己的鼻梁。他贪婪地呼吸着独属于光一的味道。  
不知是剛的脸太小，还是光一的阴茎太长，剛把这根巨大的根部靠着自己的下巴，让柱体紧贴自己的脸，却发现龟头处已经在发际线上方了。  
“好长啊……比我的脸还要长……”他用手托起光一的睾丸，仔细舔着因为兴奋而发抖的两颗肿胀，对光一感叹着。  
光一拿起了自己的巨大，用手控制着阴茎轻拍着剛的脸，又用龟头轻轻敲打着剛伸出来的舌尖，引来一阵小声的娇呼。  
“是你的脸太小啦……”光一宠溺地说着，又把剛压到身下，身体跨坐在他胸前，却舍不得真的坐上去，重力都在自己的两条腿上。  
“好吃吗？”他保持着这个姿势，肉棒刚好可以塞进剛的嘴巴。  
剛双手环住光一的小兄弟，一边用舌尖绕着龟头打转，一边用手指上下撸动着，眼睛在如水的月光下显得皎洁。 他躺在床垫上一边口交一边看着光一的双眼，眼里仿佛有万语千言，嘴巴却只是熟练地抚慰着胀大的阴茎。  
“好吃……”好似真的吃到了什么不得了的美味一样，剛的双眼笑得纯真，回答着光一的问题。  
他继续用力吸着，两颊都已经瘪进去，光一差一些精关失守。  
身上的alpha压抑着自己的信息素，小声哄着：“还想要吗？就怕到时候帐篷会晃，太引人注意了。”  
剛向上看着光一，眼里的渴求已然藏不住：“可以吗……我可以在上面……”  
光一不可能辜负这个期待，他躺平在床垫上，被剛用嘴仔细抚慰过的肉棒还留着剛的口水，在月光下甚至有些反光，这样直挺挺地立着。  
剛穿着宽大的T恤睡衣，身下的内裤早已被光一给扒掉，细白的双腿跨坐在光一身上，屏住呼吸拿起了那根即将让自己欲仙欲死的阳具，费力地插进自己已经水光四溢的后穴。  
可由于太久没做，就算后穴才被狠狠贯穿没多久，吃进光一的巨大依然很吃力。龟头才刚刚进去，剛的身子就再也吃不下了。  
他的骚穴发痒，汁水向外涌，滴在光一的龟头上，还顺着光一的肉棒流到外面来。  
试着吞了几次，还是吞不下一整根，剛急坏了，他小声向光一求救：“光一……救我……我好痒……”  
光一眯眼笑着，享受着龟头被菊穴不停吸着的快感，坏心眼地问着身上已经开始发情的剛：“哪里痒？跟我说说。”  
剛要羞死了，做爱的时候再骚的情话都跟光一讲过，可这种时候突然像处子一样害羞。  
光一向上挺了挺腰，继续问到：“到底是哪里？不说的话我帮不了你。”  
被光一顶弄得心痒痒，剛想要更多更深的猛插，他脸上发烫，颤着声音说到：“再里面的地方……骚点那里……好想被光一用力猛插……哈……”剛的肉穴用力吞吐着，在他祈求的时候又进去了几毫米，可这远远不够满足饥渴已久的他。  
光一调整着肉棒的角度，不停刺着剛的敏感点，手指也勉强插了进去，挖弄扩张着。  
“啊……哈啊……就是这样……光一……就是这里……给我……都给我……”剛的眼角春情涌动，嘴巴微张，小声又压抑地淫叫着，“好棒……啊……好大……光一……小剛会不会被光一的……大肉棒……操坏……哈……”  
“别怕，被我操开了穴就不会坏掉了。”光一用词下流，可语气温柔。  
骚穴被扩张了好一会儿，终于足够插进光一的粗大，剛深吸一口气往下一坐，便整个吞了进去：“唔……全进来了……小光的……都进来了……好舒服……”  
剛的身体向上弓着，两手扶在身后光一的大腿上。光一的大腿发着力，肌肉硬邦邦，对剛倒是一个很好的支撑。  
他两腿打开，借助着月色，光一可以清楚地看到眼前的水穴吞吐自己阴茎的过程。  
帐篷里的性爱有种偷情的快感，可喜欢叫床的剛却在这方面无法被满足，他有节奏地抬着腰臀，一口一口吃着自己日思夜想的阳具，紧小的菊穴被撑开，连褶皱都几乎不见。  
自己动了几十下，剛的腰肢终于被操到酸软，手脚爽到发麻，娇小的肉棒也颤颤地抖着，熟悉他身体的光一知道，这是又要被插射了。  
光一扶住纤腰，开始猛操起来，边操还要注意观察帐篷，不能摇晃得太明显。露营地里做爱就像是同行的其他人都睡在自己旁边一样，不想被别人发现，危险又刺激。  
剛向后仰着，身体的重量全都落在臀部，被光一疯狂顶弄的花穴已经在不停吐着汁水，帐篷里只有两人粗重的喘息和淫荡的水声，骚点被快速刮过，精液喷射而出，剛一手捂着嘴巴，射在了光一的小腹上。  
光一并没有因为剛的射精而放过他，胀大的阴茎在高潮后不停收缩的小穴里跳动着，仿佛一种示威。  
剛听到了光一小声的命令：“趴着，屁股翘起来。”  
他的肉穴舍不得从光一的肉棒上离开，保持着还被插着的姿势，转了一圈，乖乖地把蜜臀高高翘起，迎接着光一又一轮的冲刺。  
“啊……啊……光一把我……操得好舒服……哈啊……操我……继续操我……”剛即使是再怎么压抑，也难以控制被后入时候的快感，光一的肉棒不停撞击着花心，甚至想要试图挤进生殖腔，“射进来……没关系……光一……答应我……哈啊……射进来……”  
剛的声音有些大了，光一慌乱地看了眼外面，还好没有被人听到。  
“你太浪了，要惩罚你。”他故意装凶，对着沉浸在高潮中的omega说着。然后拿起被自己脱下的剛的内裤，团成一团，塞进了还在浪叫的剛嘴巴里。  
“唔……唔唔……唔……”剛闷闷地发出反抗的声音，菊穴却大口吃着从后面撞击过来的阴茎，他恨不得时间停留在这一刻，让光一的阴茎永远封存在自己的体内，两个人的身体永远不分开。  
剛的花心被凶猛地碾过，食髓知味地晃着屁股，让光一在蜜穴深处研磨，骚水随着每一次的撞击都在不停向外喷溅着，光一为了不让衣服下摆太过湿，已经把上身的运动衣拉链打开。少年的衣服松松垮垮挂在身上，前襟大敞着，线条好看的腹肌和人鱼线不停向前顶送着自己巨大的阴茎，给身前的情人带来无限快感。  
“要射进去了，准备好了吗？”光一沉声说着，双手紧紧抓着剛的两颗臀瓣。  
剛的嘴巴里还被塞着自己的内裤，只能用点头来回应光一的问题，肉臀扭动着，把光一的龟头塞进了自己的生殖腔。  
光一感觉到了触感的不同，担心地问了一句：“真的可以吗？”  
剛继续点着头。他不知道自己是怎么想的，今天明明是自己的危险期，可他就是想要光一不停地射在里面，把自己灌满。  
光一闷哼一声，龟头长驱直入，股股精液射进了剛紧致的蜜穴。剛上身瘫在床垫上，屁股还是高高跷着，被射进去的精液并没有马上流出来。  
他身体抖动着，肉穴因为没有被光一塞满而一张一合。光一温柔地把他嘴巴里的内裤抽出来，小声哄着他，又收起了满是淫液已经被浸湿的床单，换了条新的，才把剛搂在怀里，小声哄他睡觉。  
剛的身体很久没有这么满足过，频繁高潮后很容易犯困，他没几分钟就沉沉地睡在了光一怀里。  
光一想了想，早上的时候如果从剛的帐篷里出来，万一被人看到，那事情就复杂了。于是他等剛睡着了以后，轻轻抽走了胳膊，穿上衣服，拉好剛的帐篷，回到了自己那边。  
剛早上是饿着肚子醒来的。看着身边空荡荡的，他一下子想到了光一的用意，又忍不住低低笑着。和光一做过之后，他仿佛整个人又活了过来，他知道饿了，变得有食欲了。  
可他醒得太早，营地还没到起床时间，带的食物又都在杰西和小惠房间里。  
不知怎么，他鬼使神差走向了光一的帐篷。  
大概是因为昨晚射了两次，积攒已久的欲望虽然因为环境的原因没有完全被满足，但也已经很舒爽了，光一也是一夜无梦，沉沉地在睡袋里睡着。  
瘦而精壮的少年躺在睡袋里，细细一条，防潮垫上还有很大空间。  
剛偷偷摸进去，躺在了光一旁边，用自己的头发蹭着光一的鼻孔。  
光一很快被扰醒。他皱着眉头一脸怒火醒过来，剛看到这一幕吓得屏声不敢动，但光一看清眼前的人是剛的那一刻，表情又一下子温柔了起来，他细声细气地问着剛：“怎么跑到这里来，不怕别人看到啊？”  
“怕什么？我是有正经目的的。”剛把头埋在光一的颈窝里，软软地说着。  
“什么是正经目的？”光一逐渐清醒，柔声回着剛的话。  
“我是来找你要食物的。”剛说着，揉了揉肚皮，“昨晚就没好好吃饭呢……”说着说着，他的语气甚至都开始委屈了起来。  
“那你为什么不好好吃饭啊？”光一揉了揉眼睛，并且思考着背包里有什么食物是剛会喜欢的，  
剛才不想告诉光一“你就是我不吃不喝暴瘦的原因”，答非所问道：“快点，快起来找给我，你有吃的吗？”  
光一笑着起身，看了看时间，这个觉也睡不成了。  
他一边翻着书包一边笑着等待拿食物的人：“原来是树林里跑来跟我要吃的的小熊猫啊。”  
翻出了一份杯面，他担忧地问着：“这个你会喜欢吗？”  
剛的双眼放光：“只有一个吗？这个我能吃三个！”  
“那就给你拿三个。”光一第一次觉得，自己在除了性爱之外的领域，也有可以满足剛的时候呢。  
杰西和小惠醒过来的时候，惊讶地看着剛正在吃第三份杯面。两杯已经被吃空的杯面，耀武扬威地放在营地的桌子上。  
杰西更是气闷：自己千方百计变着花样做出来的菜，都不如几杯杯面让剛吃得多。  
“爸爸，你怎么醒这么早啊？”小惠是被学校的闹铃叫醒的，一脸不情愿地咬着早餐面包，问着剛。  
“爸爸昨晚睡得早嘛……对了，记得从背包里拿三杯杯面还给光一哈。”剛吸溜下最后一根面条，喝光了最后一滴汤，嘱咐着小惠。  
他看了看修学旅行的安排，今天是徒步到营地附近的海边玩一天，还是先去营地的浴室洗洗澡吧，不然后穴一直塞着光一的精液，黏黏的，到时候会很不好受。  
早上的洗漱区人满为患，他拿着洗浴用品站在一个淋浴间外面等了好一会儿，里面的人才打开门。  
开门的一瞬间，剛的脸又红起来了，里面的人是堂本光一。  
每个独立淋浴间都自带了换衣间，光一开着门，自己并不想出来，站在换衣间那里，用眼神邀请着剛。  
剛面露难色，看了看左右的淋浴间都还有人，只能硬着头皮进去。  
光一反锁上门，搂住了剛的腰。  
“你干嘛？这隔音很差的，而且等下我们怎么出去？！”剛觉得这小孩有的时候比自己还要疯。  
“隔音再差也比帐篷好，你昨晚不是没喊爽吗？我们可以做到大家都准备集合的时候再出去。”光一熟练地脱下剛的衣服，借助着自己精液的润滑，手指毫无障碍地伸进了剛的蜜穴，“剛的小穴好能装啊，装得下这么多精液。”  
肉穴被光一抠弄着，剛难耐地举起双手抵住淋浴间的墙，微微翘着屁股，精液大块大块地掉在浴室的地上。  
光一几分钟前才穿好的衣服，又脱光了。  
他挤进狭小的浴室，淋浴头的水流大开着，又给剛的浪叫提供了一层屏障。  
两个人在里面已经连转身的空间都没有，光一的手不老实地大力抚摸着身前的肉体。  
“嗯……光一……我要先洗洗……”剛一被触碰，身体里的那个开关就又被打开了，他声音已经开始发浪，稍微前倾着身子去拿沐浴露和浴花。  
只是稍稍一弯腰，菊穴又触碰到光一那根无需前戏就已经硬挺到吓人的肉棒。  
“嗯啊……光一……别急……”剛一边把沐浴露涂满身体，一边享受着身后那根滚烫的刺激。  
光一没有用手控制肉棒，直接上下移动着腰，龟头不停地上下扫着剛的臀缝。骚穴的穴口早已泛出水花，被光一的挑逗弄得酥酥痒痒，骚心源源不断地向外流着清晨第一股汁水，打湿了光一的龟头。  
剛还在涂着身体的功夫，光一就等不及了，他抢过浴花，一个挺身，肉棒进去了一半：“怎么这么慢，快到集合时间了，我们如果迟到了的话会更明显，我帮你涂吧。”明明嘴上说着时间紧迫，语气却余裕得很，不慌不忙。  
光一没有整根插进去，而是一直用龟头玩着剛的敏感点，被这样抽插几次以后，剛的纤腰又软掉了：“啊……啊……嗯……骚心被顶到了……哈……好舒服……光一好坏啊……快戳更里面……戳我……哈啊……里面也想吃……想吃光一的大肉棒……哈……”  
少年手里拿着沾满沐浴露的浴花，一边抽插一边给剛涂着身体，他的双手绕到剛的胸前，一只手用手指一只手用浴花刺激着剛的乳头：“这里也要洗干净，这是我吃到嘴里的地方。”  
身上的敏感带被光一知道得一清二楚，剛只有不停浪叫的份：“嗯……嗯啊……给你吃……都给你吃……乳头被这样……玩……也好舒服……哈……受不了……要受不了了……”借助着沐浴露的润滑，剛的乳头上快感被成倍放大。  
“这里也要洗干净哦……这里也是我要吃的地方。”光一的手继续向下，沾满了沐浴露，撸动着剛的肉棒，身后的抽插也没有停下来，还在慢条斯理地碾压着剛的骚点。  
“嗯……这里也是光一的……啊……小穴好痒……好想要……快深一点……快……哈……快操死我吧……”剛的话音未落，光一就突然发狠，双手摁住了他雪白的腰肉，肉棒整根没进去。  
“是要这样吗？你想要的是这个吗？”光一一边大力摆荡着精壮的腰腹，一边问着身前的人，  
“嗯……对……就是这样……光一好棒……快……多操操我……让我出更多水……把我玩坏吧……”剛的肉臀逢迎着光一的撞击，上半身整个瘫在浴室的墙上，身体已经逐渐发软，重心全落在被光一牢牢摁住的腰上和深深插着的穴心里，“哈啊……光一的肉棒……好猛……再深一点……深一点……哈……好舒服……”  
光一的肉棒用力向里挤压着，小腹和剛的肉臀紧紧贴在一起，自己的粗大一清早就被紧紧包裹着，他舒服得直吸气：“今天舒服还是昨晚舒服？”他一边大力插干着，一边问着身前已经快要神智不清的人。  
“唔……每一次……嗯啊……啊……都比……啊……前一次……更……哈啊……更舒服……啊……光一……要到了……哈……好爽……”剛的回答被浪叫穿插着，整个身体被淋浴冲刷，带着水珠的背影更加诱人。  
光一扭过剛的头，嘴巴递过去，深吻着诱人的双唇，下身加速操干着，进行着冲刺：“这次放过你，时间紧迫。”  
“啊……骚穴要被……光一的大肉棒……给插破了……顶漏了……光一……哈……射给我……都射给我……骚穴要把光一的精液都吃掉……啊……嗯啊……”剛仰起头，被肉棒刺激到眼前蒙了一层水雾，他身体向后迎合着，下面的小嘴更加贪婪地吃着少年的阴茎。  
“嗯……好爽……好烫啊……一直被……刺激着那里……要射了……光一……要到了啊……”剛的蜜穴已经开始有节奏地收缩，光一知道这是要把他操射了的征兆。  
“一起射。”他深吸着气，一边咬着剛的耳垂，一边说着。  
“啊……啊……被光一操破了……啊……”剛颤抖着射出了淡淡的液体，后穴更加大力收缩着。 光一的身体颤抖着，阴茎深埋在肉穴里，早晨的阳精都灌了进去，引得剛又一阵娇喘：“啊……光一的也射进来了……好烫……好多……”剛趴在墙上，大口大口不均匀地喘息着。  
光一拿起淋浴头，又给两个人重新冲了一遍。  
他挖着剛后穴里的精液的时候，被剛抱怨：“快点清理完，不要再搞了，腰要酸死了……”  
“知道啦……放过你。”光一忍笑说着。  
这个漫长的澡终于洗完，两个人穿好衣服之后，听着外面没什么动静才敢出门。  
走到营地发现，大家果然已经集合了。  
还好没有迟到太久，并没有引起什么注意。  
只是堂本惠看到一前一后走过来的光一和剛，诧异地问道：“小光？你怎么在用爸爸的浴巾啊？”  
光一表情慌乱，剛走上前去：“他洗完澡发现没带浴巾，我就借给他了。”  
“哇，堂本光一，你在用大明星的浴巾诶。”一起出来玩的同学听到了，打趣说道。  
小惠却觉得很不解：光一是出了名的洁癖，爸爸又不是那种会把自己贴身物品借给别人的人，这里面怎么想怎么不对劲。


End file.
